


Your Breath on Mine

by Anonymous



Series: My Anonymous Corpse Fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Kiss, Drabble, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Precious Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short & Sweet, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My Anonymous Corpse Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186193
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous





	Your Breath on Mine

"Kiss me."

"Wha-?" Sykkuno blinked down at Corpse, free hand covering his mouth on instinct. Corpse was leaning on Sykkuno's shoulder heavily, not being stable enough to stand straight. Sykkuno had come over when Corpse had started drunk-texting him, and Corpse just couldn't stop himself from finally asking. Despite not meaning to say it so frankly; Corpse didn't waver, pulling off his face mask. Sykkuno had seen him without it before, but it wasn't an especially common occurrence. 

"Kiss me."

Sykkuno sighed a bit, arm coming down to push Corpse into his bed. Despite his reluctance, Corpse complied easily. "Oh Jesus. You're drunk, Corpse."

"I don't care," He insisted as his back hit the sheets. "Kiss me. I want you to kiss me."

Sykkuno adjusted the pillow so that Corpse could lay down comfortably, bringing the comforter up over him with a smile. "You need to get some sleep."

Corpse frowned, eyes closing with a little sigh. He hadn't known what he'd expected really. "Sy..."

Then there was a soft hand cupping his cheek, and his eyes shot open. Sykkuno's face wasn't quite visible in the dark in the dark of the room but he could see his eyes glinting. His lip curled into a half-smirk as he rubbed his thumb over Corpse's cheekbone. 

He leaned a little closer, breath fanning out over Corpses skin. It was hot, and despite Corpse feeling too warm, it felt relaxing. His eyes shut slowly, without any thought behind it. 

They stayed like that a moment, Corpse hyper-aware of Sykkuno's touch, of Sykkuno's hand gently against his cheek as he leaned into it. His neck was hovering over the pillow as he tried to lean up and meet him, but Sykkuno was just out of reach.

"If you do ever ask me to kiss you again," Sykkuno whispered. "You're going to be sober."

His hand stayed on Corpse's check for another moment before it was gone. His eyes fluttered open, finding Sykkuno smiling down at him fondly. 

"Goodnight, Corpse."


End file.
